Yuumalicious (Shiota Nagisa's part)
by akanecchis
Summary: Nagisa telah tertarik pada 'seseorang'. / "Buka dua kancing paling atas dari seragammu." #BangsatsuParadeProject


**Yuumalicious (Shiota Nagisa's part) by Fuyuhime Akane (Akane iro)**

 **Disclaimer : AnKyou / AssClass pastinya bukan punya saya~**

 **Genre : dibilang Friendship yha engga, dibilang Romance juga engga... Ga tau dah /?**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing(s) : NagiIso**

 **Warning :**

 **Bahasa sesuka hati, alur cerita amburegul emeseyu, sampai bumi dihancurin Koro-sensei pun akan tetap OOC selaloe, typo(s), dan bumbu dapur lain.**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung unsur boys love atau yaoi atau homo atau maho atau humu, yang merasa tidak sanggup membaca silakan tekan tombol 'back' atau tanda x dipojok kanan atas.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh kecil duduk diatas sofa berwarna merah gelap. Rambut biru sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai, tidak dikuncir dua seperti biasanya. Namun meskipun rambutnya tidak dikuncir―membuat ia terlihat seperti perempuan tulen―ia tetap memakai celana. Jaket biru tua yang awalnya ia kenakan kini tersampir di samping sofa, meninggalkan tubuhnya hanya terbalut kaus putih polos. Kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu _sneakers_ hitam dipadu putih mengetuk lantai dengan irama teratur. Kedua maniknya yang berwarna senada dengan helaian rambutnya menatap intens pemuda didepannya yang sedang membungkuk, menata hidangan yang ia pesan diatas meja.

Nagisa belum pernah memiliki ketertarikan yang mendalam kepada seseorang sebelumnya (kecuali Koro-sensei, tapi memangnya gurita kuning itu bisa disebut 'orang'? Lebih tepat disebut 'makhluk tak teridentifikasi'). Shiota Nagisa tertarik kepada Isogai Yuuma, dan ia memiliki hobi memperhatikan dan mengobservasi segala hal yang menarik perhatiannya―bahkan Isogai pun tak luput dari tatapan kedua matanya yang jeli. Tanpa sadar ia memperhatikan Isogai, dan mulai menaruh perasaan kepadanya. Kedua manik _aqua_ miliknya tidak bisa berhenti menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Lalu..." ia ditarik keluar dari lamunannya oleh suara yang terdengar sangat lembut ditelinganya, "...tehnya?"

"Ah," terlalu sibuk sendiri, berdelusi bersama pikirannya, membuat ia lupa. " _Jasmine tea_ , saja."

Isogai membungkuk sekilas sebelum berjalan keluar. Kembali Nagisa memandanginya sejenak sebelum punggungnya menghilang dibalik tirai merah. Dan ia menyadari bahwa punggung Isogai tetap tegap meskipun sudah bekerja sejak siang. Senyum manis yang mampu menggaet hati siapapun―termasuk dirinya―juga tidak luntur sedikitpun.

Tak lama kemudian Isogai kembali memasuki ruangan yang agak tertutup itu―karena tirainya cukup lebar dan tebal―sambil membawa nampan dengan sebuah cangkir dan teko kecil diatasnya. Nagisa menopang dagu dengan punggung tangan, kembali mengamati kegiatan pemuda didepannya yang tengah menaruh cangkir dan menuangkan teh kedalamnya.

Berniat memecah keheningan, Nagisa pun bersuara. "Kau sudah bekerja sedari pulang sekolah 'kan, Isogai-kun? Tidak lelah?"

"Lelah sih, iya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku butuh uang." Isogai meletakkan teko berwarna putih keemasan disamping cangkir yang berwarna senada. "Sakit ibuku bertambah parah, ia harus segera di operasi."

Kembali ia menyadari satu hal lagi dari Isogai, ia tipe orang yang pantang menyerah dan tegar. Senyum kembali mekar. Tangan Nagisa menepuk sofa disampingnya, mengisyaratkan sang _butler_ untuk duduk.

"Saya tidak pernah tahu Anda tertarik pada _butler cafe_ , Tuan." Ucap Isogai ketika pantatnya sudah bertemu dengan empuknya sofa.

"Kau formal sekali, Isogai-kun," tawa kecil meluncur bebas dari bibir Nagisa. "Yah, aku cukup sering pergi ke _cafe_ bersama Karma-kun dan Sugino-kun sebelumnya. _Cafe_ ini cukup terkenal, baik tentang makanannya yang enak maupun _design_ -nya yang elegan. Aku jadi tertarik."

 _Apalagi setelah tahu kau juga bekerja disini,_ tambah Nagisa dalam hati.

Ya, makanan yang tersaji didepannya memang enak, tirai dan sofanya pun indah. Tapi alasan utamanya datang kesini hanyalah Isogai Yuuma semata. Dengar-dengar kabar lewat dari mereka yang sudah pernah datang, bisa berduaan saja dengan _butler_ pilihan dibalik tirai tebal dan dilayani sepuasnya. Apalagi setelah tahu Isogai bekerja disana. Dilayani Isogai (yang notabene _crush_ -nya) di _cafe_ mewah ditambah makanan enak? Tentu saja ia tergoda. Sekalian ia bisa dekat-dekat dengan orang tercinta karena selama disekolah mereka jarang berdekatan―Nagisa hanya memandanginya dari jauh. Jadi yah, lumayan, sekali lempar kena dua burung. Jadi, setelah menemukan _website cafe_ itu, ia segera saja menekan tombol reservasi di hari Kamis, _shift_ ketiga.

"Ya, cafe ini memang cukup populer, padahal baru dibuka selama satu bulan. Ada _website_ internet yang terkenal menyebarkan tentang cafe ini," Kedua tangan Isogai bergerak merapikan dasinya yang agak miring. "Dan, bukan masalah formal atau tidak, kami disini harus memanggil pelanggan dengan Tuan atau Nona. Oh, atau mungkin Tuan Nagisa ingin dipanggil dengan Nona?"

"Isogai-kun..." nama dipanggil dengan nada memelas bercampur kesal, membuat Isogai tertawa kecil. Ah, tawa dan senyumnya sangat indah, bagaikan air di padang gersang. Aneh dan berlebihan, memang, namun ia tidak tahu lagi kalimat yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Habis, rambutmu tidak dikuncir. Apalagi panjangnya sudah sampai bahu―bahkan lebih."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menguncirnya, dan kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak bisa memotongnya meskipun aku sangat ingin melakukannya." Tangan kanan meraih cangkir dan mendekatkannya ke bibir. Kedua netra sewarna langit ditutup, menikmati teh yang bersuhu panas, namun manisya memanjakan lidah.

"Kalau begitu, kuncirin, dong. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Isogai-kun?" Nagisa melepas gelang karet yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kalau diingat-ingat, sang _butler_ akan melayani segalanya asalkan tidak mengganggu pelanggan lain atau mengganggu kenyamanan _butler_ itu sendiri, 'kan?

Mematri senyum _friendly_ sebelum gelang karet hitam milik sang pelanggan berpindah tangan ke genggamannya. "Tentu saja, dengan senang hati, Nona."

Sang _bluenette_ mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mengelak, "Aku ini laki-laki, Isogai-kun!" yang hanya dibalas tawa _charming_ oleh sang lawan bicara yang tengah memposisikan dirinya mendekati Nagisa.

Menyentuh surai birunya, membentuknya dan menguncirnya. Satu lagi―jari-jari Isogai sangat lembut dan cekatan. Nagisa memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan Isogai pada surai birunya. Kembali ia menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun hingga cangkir tersebut kosong.

"Sip, sudah!" ucapan bernada ceria keluar dari bibir Isogai setelah memberikan satu tarikan kencang―namun tidak membuat empunya merasa kesakitan―pada ikatan rambut Nagisa. Dikarenakan gelang karetnya cuma satu, Isogai mengikatnya _ponytail_. "Kau terlihat seperti Yada-san. Hanya saja rambutmu lebih panjang."

Setelah memastikan ikatannya cukup rapi, Isogai menggeser duduknya lagi, membuat sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Membuat laki-laki yang lebih pendek merasakan sepercik rasa kecewa dalam hatinya. Bola mata sewarna langit yang cerah itu menerawang lurus ke depan, menandakan pemiliknya tengah hanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri. Membuat alis Isogai bertaut, tangannya dilambai-lambaikan ke depan wajahnya. "Um, tidak mau makan?"

"Oh, iya." tertawa kecil sejenak sebelum kedua mata biru terangnya melihat ke meja dimana berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera tertata rapi. Setelah meletakkan cangkir yang awalnya ia genggam keatas meja, tangannya baru hendak mengambil piring _appetizer_. Namun tangan Isogai mengambilnya terlebih dulu, membuat ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Di sini, semua kami yang layani," _Angelic smile_ kembali dipasang di bibirnya. Sendok diambil, sembari memasang pose ikemen. "Jadi, saya yang menyuapkan."

Tanpa sadar Nagisa bergumam sendiri. "Kalau begitu, suapin..."

"Baiklah―"

"...pakai mulut."

Sepertinya Isogai butuh _cotton bat_ untuk mengorek telinganya. "Maaf, apa tadi barusan?"

"Suapin," kata repetisi diucapkan, "pakai mulut."

Isogai selalu rutin membersihkan telinganya setiap minggu, jadi ia sangat yakin tidak ada kotoran yang menghambat pendengarannya yang bisa membuatnya salah dengar. "U-um, suap pakai mulut... bagaimana maksudnya...?"

"Masa' iya kau tak tahu, Isogai-kun? Kau kan lumayan pintar, bahkan lebih pintar daripada aku sendiri," Biru dalam manik Nagisa berkilat tajam kearah Isogai, mengeluarkan aura-aura tak mengenakkan bak ular anakonda yang siap menerkam. Membuat yang ditatap bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. "Oh, ya sudah. Sini aku tunjukkan caranya."

Sendok berukuran kecil diambil―atau lebih tepatnya direbut―dari tangan Isogai. Menyendok _jelly_ dari piring, memasukannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri sebelum menarik kerah seragam _butler_ sang ikemen, dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman ganas. Isogai yang belum _connect_ hanya bisa terpaku dengan mata membelalak. Nagisa menggigit bibir bawah sang butler, dan mengoper makanan kenyal itu kedalam mulut Isogai, sekalian menjelajah isi mulutnya. Lidah menelusuri gigi-giginya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, ditambah membelit dan mengajak lidah lawannya bermain. Apalagi ada _jelly_ didalam mulutnya―membuat Isogai kepayahan. Mata Nagisa siaga melihat kearah tirai, kalau-kalau _head butler_ atau pengunjung lain melihat, aksinya 'kan melanggar peraturan _cafe_. Ia bisa ditendang keluar nantinya.

Kedua belah bibir itu terpisah ketika menyadari kedua belah pihak sudah kehabisan nafas. Keduanya mengatur nafas, pihak hitam menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah ikemennya. Sementara pihak biru biasa saja―malah memperhatikan wajah Isogai yang menyuguhkan pemandangan langka, dimana mungkin hanya bisa ia lihat sekali ini saja.

"Itu yang kumaksud, Isogai-kun," Ekspresi mengancam yang tadi telah digantikan senyum manis yang biasa, membuat Isogai sempat berpikir, 'ini anak manis diluar, setan didalam'. "Mmm, _jelly_ -nya enak."

"J-jadi maksudmu―a-ah, maksud Anda... saya harus menyuapi Anda dengan cara begini terus...?" Tanpa sadar bulir keringat sudah mengalir melalui pelipisnya, menyadari makanan yang tersisa masih banyak.

Nagisa menahan tawa melihat Isogai yang mendadak parno. "Aku cuma bercanda. Suapin biasa saja." Helaan nafas lega langsung meluncur keluar dari mulut Isogai.

Menit-menit selanjutnya berlangsung biasa saja―namun terasa sangat berharga bagi Nagisa. Hanya saling suap-menyuap diselingi obrolan tentang sekolah, teman-teman, dan guru gurita mereka. Sekalian membicarakan _assassination attemps_ yang akan mereka lakukan pada guru mereka keesokan harinya, yang mungkin bisa membunuh guru itu―meskipun peluangnya kecil mengingat ia memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Jadi," Isogai meletakkan gelas beserta sendok keatas meja setelah potongan dessert terakhir sudah memasuki rongga mulut sang pelanggan. "Waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama. Sebentar lagi waktu akan habis... Anda tidak ingin mengajukan _dare_?"

Nagisa mengambil saputangan setelah dessert di mulut berhasil ditelan. "Tantangan, ya?"

"Ya."

Pihak dengan rambut _ponytail_ menggumam sebentar, tidak langsung menjawab. "Hm, aku agak bingung. Tantangan apa, ya..."

"Apa saja boleh, kok." Ucapan bernada polos dengan maksud baik. Malah dibalas tatapan penuh arti dari lawan bicara, membuat kedua antena mungilnya sedikit berdiri karena penasaran.

"Apa saja?"

"Um, ya... M-mungkin?"

Yang berantena menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya. Sikap yang sangat berbanding terbalik dari yang berbadan kecil, yang sedang memasang seringai.

"Nah, kalau begitu," pantat digeser, badan diputar lima belas derajat kearah pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Buka dua kancing paling atas dari seragammu."

"Ah, u-um... apa?" Bertanya bukan karena telinganya tidak berfungsi, hanya berharap mendapatkan jawaban lain yang lebih baik. "Ayo kita _pocky game_!" terdengar lebih baik daripada kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut sang teman yang (ia kira) polos.

Nagisa memutar kedua bola mata sewarna langitnya. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Isogai-kun. Kau yang buka sendiri atau mau aku yang membukanya?"

"Tidak perlu," Isogai langsung menjawab cepat. Nagisa yang dalam 'mode ganas' seperti ini berhasil membuatnya bingung dan ketakutan setengah hidup. "A-aku mengerti. Aku akan buka sendiri."

Dengan wajah penuh dengan rona merah, kedua tangan melepas dasi yang melilit leher. Kemudian bergerak membuka dua kancing dari atas, mengekspos leher jenjangnya. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, tangan kanan milik Nagisa bergerak menyentuhnya―mengelusnya, menimbulkan rasa geli bagi Isogai, secara itu adalah bagian sensitifnya. Pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil langsung digenggam, mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti.

"Ada yang salah, Isogai-kun?" Pertanyaan dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi yang santai.

"G-geli," Nagisa pun menarik tangannya. "Lagipula, sebenarnya 'kan tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal seperti ini―"

"Hal-hal seperti apa?"

"E-eh, ya, em... Kau tahu, seperti membuka kancing seperti ini..." ekor mata sang butler mencuri-curi pandang kearah pintu ruangan―meskipun tertutup tirai tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan ketahuan. Sementara pandangan Nagisa yang terlihat seperti tatapan ular yang lapar senantiasa terpaku pada leher Isogai, seolah-olah lehernya itu adalah daging lezat. "Kalau _head butler_ memergoki kita, bagaimana?"

Isogai adalah anak yang taat peraturan. Sebenarnya, ia mau-mau saja memperingati Nagisa perihal _dare_ ini, hanya saja tatapan dan aura yang menguar dari tubuh _assassin_ kecil itu tampak tidak biasa.

"Tenang saja, aku pastikan ojii-san itu tidak akan tahu," posisi duduk digeser makin mendekat, Isogai terus menghindar dengan cara menggeser pantatnya mundur―hingga punggungnya menyentuh lengan sofa. Ditambah Nagisa dihadapannya, membuat ia terjepit dan tidak bisa berkutik lagi. "Kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali."

Sedikit bingung apa maksudnya. "Apa yang―a-aah."

Merasakan eksistensi otot tanpa tulang yang menyapu lehernya, membasahinya dengan saliva. Menimbulkan rasa geli dan aneh secara bersamaan. Kepala Nagisa diangkat, "Ssh, jangan terlalu keras, Isogai-kun. Nanti bisa kedengaran. Kau mau kita tertangkap basah?"

 _Karena itulah, berhenti!_ Jerit hati Isogai.

Kedua belah bibir dikatupkan rapat. Kedua manik kuning keemasan berfokus pada pintu. Sementara pihak biru menyibukkan diri menjilat, mengemut dan menggigit kulit leher Isogai, membuat empunya sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara yang mengundang perhatian.

"Na-nagisa... Sudah, ber―"

"Oh? Tidak memanggilku dengan 'Tuan' lagi?" perpotongan leher digigit pelan, membuat suara erangan kecil terdengar. "Padahal, dipanggil seperti itu pada saat seperti ini, terdengar lebih erotis."

Kepala hitam menggeleng lemah. Menolak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh maupun memanggil 'Tuan'. Karena ia tahu hal itu hanya akan semakin membangkitkan nafsu Nagisa dan meningkatkan kemungkinan mereka dipergoki tengah berbuat tidak pantas. Wajah Isogai bertambah panas ketika tangan mungil Nagisa bergerak membuka satu kancing lagi.

Mendadak, Nagisa mundur―setelah memberi beberapa kissmark biru kemerahan disekitar lehernya. "Pasang kembali kancing dan dasimu, perbaiki penampilanmu. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki."

Jangan abaikan kemampuan observasi Shiota Nagisa. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian tirai disibakkan oleh _head butler_ yang sudah cukup berumur itu, memberitahu bahwa waktu mereka sudah habis dan saatnya masuk ke acara akhir―berfoto. Nagisa dengan santai merangkul Isogai dan tersenyumm ceria seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa menit sebelumnya, sedangkan Isogai memaksakan senyumnya dengan rona merah yang masih belum sepenuhnya pudar.

"Isogai-kun!" Jaket yang tersampir di lengan sofa pun diambil dan dikenakan. Melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dari balik tirai. "Kamis depan aku akan datang lagi, di _shift_ yang sama. _Bye bye_!"

Lambaian tangan Nagisa dibalas dengan senyum setengah hati. Sepertinya, Kamis depan ia akan izin tidak masuk kerja.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **...bye #ngacir**_


End file.
